


Arthur's Cure for Merlin's Very Bad Day

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Merlin has had a horrible morning, but Arthur has just the cure to make it all better.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Arthur's Cure for Merlin's Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Kinkalot Bingo fill for the prompt: Hurt/Comfort
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Merlin flopped down on the bed, buried his head in the pillow, and screamed. 

“That bad, eh?” Arthur asked as he peppered the back of Merlin’s neck with kisses.

“That bad and more,” Merlin said mournfully as he sat up and faced Arthur. “As I told you this morning, I perhaps acted before I should have, and, well…” he sighed. “I’ve gone and made a right mess of things.”

“So I guess you didn’t take my advice and leave it be. You just had to say something more. Am I right?”

Merlin had the decency to look contrite. Arthur knew him better than anyone else who was alive. “My mother didn’t raise me to be passive. I nearly let it be, but when I thought about what she would think I knew I had to say what was on my mind.” 

“She’d be proud of you. I have no doubt about that, Merlin, but I think she might add that there is a time and place for everything and just maybe you should choose your battles a bit more carefully, am I right?”

Merlin made himself comfortable in Arthur’s lap and closed his eyes as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. “Gods, you are insufferable, do you know that, Pendragon? Of course you’re right. Yeah, I know, not everyone thinks the way I do. Are there any other words of wisdom from you and my mother?”

Arthur kissed Merlin’s neck. “Erm, no, I think your mother taught you all you need to know. But I do have some wisdom from the great Arthur Pendragon if you’ll humour me.”

Merlin laughed as Arthur began to tickle him. “Okay, okay, what words of wisdom does the great Arthur Pendragon have for me today?”

“It isn’t good to bottle up all those emotions inside. I think you need an outlet.”

Merlin maneuvered himself so he was facing Arthur. “Oh? And just how would you propose I do that? Do you know a good outlet?” Merlin began sucking on Arthur’s neck, which would need something to cover it when they had dinner with Arthur’s father later that evening.

“I think you found it without my help. I have taught you well, little one,” said a breathy Arthur, lifting his head to give Merlin better access. “Last night I topped. Do you want to top or do you want me to?”

Merlin let out a chuckle against Arthur’s neck before he pulled back. “Oh, I am topping you, Arthur Pendragon, and I am going to make you scream so loud that the neighbours will wonder what is happening.”

“Lead on then, Emrys,” Arthur said as he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. “Although, I really don’t want the neighbours coming over to check what is wrong, so it is probably a good thing this room is soundproof.”

Merlin latched onto one of Arthur’s nipples, but then pulled back. “Erm, yeah, why again is this room soundproof? Don’t tell me your father entertained his boys in here,” he said, crinkling his nose, not wanting to think about that.

“During the war they used this as a safe room, and just so you know, whilst my father preferred young men, he did not entertain boys.”

Merlin resumed his former position and proceeded to leave marks all over Arthur’s neck before again moving down to that beautiful chest, where he found the other erect nipple eagerly waiting for him. He suckled it into his mouth and twirled it around, scraping it with his teeth and then licking it. He could hear Arthur moaning and arching beneath him.

“Do you want to do this on your back or all fours?” Merlin asked as he came up for air.

“As much as I love seeing you as you ram into me, I think you need me on all fours today,” Arthur said softly before handing Merlin the lube and a condom. 

Merlin nodded. Gods he loved Arthur so damned much. 

He crawled off Arthur, lifted his waist with help, and pulled off Arthur’s trousers and pants. For several seconds he admired the beautiful body before him, not quite believing Arthur had chosen him out of everyone. Merlin knew he was nothing special, but Arthur made him feel like the most special person in the world. “Gods, I love you, Arthur Pendragon,” he said before he began to remove his own clothing.

“And I love you, Merlin Emrys, impatient temper and all.”

Once naked, Merlin crawled up Arthur’s body until his mouth was just above Arthur’s right ear. “Clotpole,” he said fondly before he moved his attentions lower.

He had Arthur moaning incoherently before long and knew it was time for the main event. It had been a while since he had topped whilst Arthur was on all fours, and the mere thought aroused him even more than he already was.

He took his time preparing Arthur. One, two, three fingers. Arthur was nearly crying with need and Merlin loved it. Merlin wasn’t one for much talking before, during, or after sex – Arthur was the one known for the dirty talk – but Merlin was feeling extra frisky today and wanted to play a bit. “Beg for it, Arthur. Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, so you want to be me, do you? You want to talk dirty, yeah? Okay, Merlin, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I want you to use all that pent up snark that you have in you and I want you to give it to me. I want you to fuck my arse so hard that when you are finished you will feel better. And I want you to fuck me so hard that I cream these sheets so much that every inch of them is soaking wet.”

Damn. As Merlin prepared himself he had to calm down or he would never last. He thought about leaving off the condom because he and Arthur were safe, but today Merlin wanted this to last as long as possible, and he knew it would feel so damned good condom or not – magic had its advantages – so he eased on the condom, breathing in and out slowly. He closed his eyes and took in a few more deep breaths. He and Arthur had a vigorous sex life and rarely went a day without, but Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this turned on.

“Ready?” he asked, thinking that even if Arthur wasn’t, he was going in anyway.

“Yes,” was Arthur’s terse response, his head pillowed on his hands as he lay there so prettily, his bum sticking up in the air, waiting for Merlin’s cock to ram into it. 

Merlin leant over Arthur’s arse and kissed his lubed up opening before inhaling Arthur’s familiar scent. “Now we can start.” He lined up his cock and began to slowly push in. He had thought about pushing in quickly, but he so loved it this way, taking his time, driving Arthur crazy with need. 

“So good to me,” Arthur mumbled.

Merlin grinned. Yes, he was good to Arthur and he was good for Arthur, just as Arthur was good to him and good for him. 

Once all the way in, Merlin stilled for a moment to gather himself, then he pulled out and rammed back in, reveling in the loud noises he was pulling from Arthur. He set up a frenetic pace and enjoyed himself more and more with each thrust. Arthur felt so good, so warm. So inviting. So very welcoming.

Whenever Merlin felt sad and lost he knew he could always come to Arthur and would be welcomed with open arms or, in this case, an open arse.

“Grab yourself, Arthur. I want to come as I watch you spill onto the sheets.”

Arthur did as asked and Merlin leant his head to the side to get a better view. There was nothing more erotic for Merlin than seeing Arthur pulling on his cock and doing it in time with Merlin ramming into him from behind. When Merlin was having a particularly bad day he would remember these moments and it would get him through.

Seconds later he came with a vengeance and thought he might blackout. He didn’t and was rewarded by hearing Arthur going through his own orgasm. Merlin collapsed and rolled over so he was on the bed beside Arthur. He was exhausted but managed to pull off his condom and throw it onto the floor.

Sometime later he felt a kiss on his neck and as his hair was moved to the side. Arthur began peppering him with love bites. Merlin closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep. 

Arthur had the best cures.


End file.
